


i wanna hold your hair when you drink too much

by lanajosephine



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carrie Wilson Redemption, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, M/M, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanajosephine/pseuds/lanajosephine
Summary: Luke could barely handle Julie Molina when she was sober, but drunk? That was a completely different story.or-Julie gets drunk at a party and Luke has to make sure she's okay
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	i wanna hold your hair when you drink too much

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally unedited, but i really wanted to get this out here. this is my first fic on AO3 so i hope you guys enjoy !!

Luke could barely handle Julie Molina when she was sober, but drunk? That was a completely different story.

The day had started off normal. Well, as normal as it could get for a band made up of teenage ghosts. It had been about a month since they broke Caleb’s curse, and everything was going great with the band, except for the fact that Julie had been dodging him for the past three weeks. It had come as a surprise to him. He figured she would want to spend more time with all of them now considering they almost died (again). Even though she ignored him, it didn’t stop the anxiousness he felt while she was at school.

Alex and Luke were sitting in the garage, and Reggie was off “hanging out” with Ray (if you could even call it hanging out), all of them killing time while waiting for Julie to get home.

“You know, glaring at it won’t make the time go by any faster, right?” Alex teased from his spot up in the loft. Luke chose to ignore him, sinking deeper into the couch and continuing his one-sided staring contest with the watch on his wrist. Reggie poofed into the room with tears in his eyes.

“I can’t believe we missed out on so many good movies!” he exclaimed.

“You okay, Reg?” Luke said, ripping his eyes away from the tiny numbers on his arm. Alex poofed down from the loft, worry etched on his features.

“Yeah,” Reggie sighed. “It’s just The Notebook, man.” He wiped tears from his eyes and the boys let out a breath they were holding. Luke let a loose laugh escape from his lips.

“I’m not even gonna ask,” Alex shook his head and took a seat on the other side of the couch.

Luke let his gaze wander back to his watch, while Alex tapped a beat on the arm of the couch with his drumsticks, lulling him into an easy headspace.

Of course, there are so many things they all could be doing right now, Luke was used to being bored without Julie around ever since she had shut him out.

Usually, he would write a new song or practice, maybe even hang out at the pier and people watch. (There was a really cute girl who hung out there on the regular with curly brown hair with clips in it and a bright smile. No it wasn’t creepy, he was just bored.) But Luke knew that none of those things would satisfy him, not today, and somehow he knew that the rest of the guys felt the same way.

Right before their complete and utter boredom got the best of them, Julie walked into the studio. Luke's eyes met hers and a 100-watt smile broke out on his face. Before he could get up to talk to her, Reggie came running towards her at full speed.

“Julie!” Reggie said excitedly as he went to give her a hug. He picked her up and spun her around twice. She let out a loud bout of laughter, her phone pressed up to her ear like she was talking to someone. Reggie set her down and whispered a sorry as he realized that’s exactly what she was doing.

Ever since the night of their performance at the Orpheum, they had learned they had an interesting new set of skills. They could now touch one another, and even become visible to other lifers as long as they were around Julie. Oh, and not to mention they could eat again! Of course the visibility (and the eating) was optional, and Luke really enjoyed sneaking up on her at school knowing that only she could see him. ( He rarely got to utilize this skill. She was actively avoiding him at all costs).

“Oh, yeah. I heard you. Sorry, I just got home and the guys are here.” Julie spoke into the phone. There was a pause as she waited for a response, and she smiled at the ground. She looked up and her eyes met his own. “Flynn says hi,” She was talking to all of them, but her eyes never left his. Reggie shouts a hello back, even though it falls on deaf ears. Alex rolls his eyes and continues to beat his sticks in a comforting rhythm.

Their eye contact breaks as Julie’s conversation continues, and he hears fragments of her side of the conversation, “Yes, I’ll tell them,” and “I’ve got to go.”

Julie takes the phone away from her ear and slides it into her back pocket. “Hi guys,” she says as she makes her way to the couch, settling in between Luke and Alex, hovering closer to Alex than him.

“Hey,” Luke is the first to respond, shifting his weight so that he’s leaning into her, one leg crossed under the other that’s hanging off the couch. “What were you and Flynn talking about?”

Alex scoots in closer, and Reggie plops on the floor in front of Julie. “Oh, there’s a party at Carrie’s tonight. Her dad’s out of town for the weekend.” She tells them. Alex’s face lights up at the mention of the _Dirty Candy_ front-woman.

After the Orpheum, Carrie and Julie made up. What drove them apart was some weird girl thing about being jealous of each other? Luke would never understand, but once they were friends again, it was easy for Carrie to put two and two together. _“You act like I haven’t snooped through my dad’s stuff before, Julie,”_ she had said, showing her the old _Sunset Curve_ demo from '95. And suddenly, there was another person to add to the list of their group. She had fit in surprisingly well, and her and Alex became instant best friends.

“Ooh, you know what that means!” Reggie laughed and held his hand out to Alex. They high-fived and grins formed on their faces as they let out sounds of excitement.

Julie laughed at their antics and looked at Luke. “I didn’t think you were much of the party type, Jules.” he confessed with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, you know I love to party,” she responded sarcastically and his smile grew. He looked over her shoulder to see Reggie and Alex engaged in a slap war, both laughing their asses off when they get a hit in and groaning in defeat (and pain) when they get hit.

Julie rolls her eyes at the boys and breaks up their play fight. She looks down at her hands, lacing them together and fiddling with her rings. If Luke didn’t know any better, he would say she was nervous.. Finally, she speaks.

“Do you wanna work on some songs before we go? I came up with something in class we could play around with.” Her eyes crinkled at the corners, and her dimples made way onto her face as she smiled, obviously thinking about the song. He immediately perked up in his seat.

She wanted to write with him again? For three weeks she had brushed off their writing sessions, always bringing in songs she had already finished by herself to practice with the band. He had started to do the same. Their new writing process shifted into critiquing each other's work from a far, so this question came as a surprise to Luke.

Julie looked back at him, waiting for an answer. “Yeah totally, “ he said, getting flustered with her eyes on him. “Do you wanna work down here or …” his voice trailed off.

“We can go to my room,” she said, not missing a beat. She nodded towards Reggie and Alex, who had picked up their fight again, laughing and chasing each other around the room this time. “It’ll be quieter up there.” Luke nodded his head in understanding, laughing at his best friends.

“I’ll race ya,” he challenged with a glint in his eyes.

“That’s not fair, and you know it-” Before she could even finish her thought, he and his songbook had disappeared. He poofed outside of her door, because boundaries, and waited for Julie to walk up to her room.

He didn’t miss the glare she gave him as she opened the door and slid off her shoes, chucking them into her closet. Chuckling silently to himself, he slipped off his own shoes by the door and flopped onto her perfectly made bed. He looked over at her as she slipped a light purple hoodie over her outfit. She climbed onto the bed beside him, sitting criss-crossed while he laid flat on his stomach. “Alright, so where do you wanna start?” He grinned at her, excitement dripping off his words.

***

“What if instead of that we do, ‘Gave you a million reasons to walk away’.” She had the pen between her teeth, chewing on it slightly. He had the same habit, except with his guitar pick.

“Oh, yeah, that definitely flows a lot better,” he said, suddenly getting nervous. They had moved on from her melody to something he had been writing for well over a month.

“Do you have anything else, like a chorus or a bridge?” She questioned, looking down at the verse he had scribbled down messily.

“Uh, yeah. I think the pre-chorus and the chorus could maybe go something like this,” He started to sing softly, not looking up to meet her eyes.

But I’ll build a house  
Out of the mess  
And all of the broken pieces  
I’ll make up for all of your tears

His nerves spiked as she leaned closer, looking at the words he had written in his book. He hoped she wouldn’t think too hard about the lyrics, more specifically who they could be about. He continued to sing at a low volume, nervously fiddling with the guitar pick in his hands.

I’ll give you the best years  
I’ll give you the best years  
Fast love, burned out like a cigarette  
I promise darling, you won’t regret  
The best years

He looked up to see Julie smiling. “Wow, that was really good. I don’t know why you get so nervous,” She bumped his shoulder with her own. “You’re a great songwriter.”

“Thanks,” he said. “You are too,” he added, offering up a nervous smile. She returned the gesture and the two sat in a comfortable silence, analyzing the lyrics together.

Julie glanced at his wrist watch and froze. “Shit, I need to start getting ready,” she said in a worried tone.

“Language,” he said playfully, earning a glare from the girl across from him. He took a look at his watch. The time read 8:22.

She got off the bed and grabbed a bag from her dresser. She sat it down by the mirror that sits on her night stand and returned to her spot on the bed, this time facing away from Luke. He took this as his cue to leave, so he got up and went to put his shoes on, but before he was out of reach, she grabbed his hand.

“You can stay if you want, I’m just doing my makeup.” He opened his mouth to protest, but changed his mind, saying ok instead.

He laid back down on his stomach, this time closer to her. She hadn’t let go of his hand yet and he felt tingles running up and down his fingertips. He started to lace their fingers together, but she pulled her hand out of his. He immediately felt a pang in his chest. Too much, dude, he thought to himself.

He watches her each for some kind of brush-tool-thing with the hand that was in his before. She rubs the brush thing on her face and puts it back. Then she does something surprising. She slips that same hand back into his, intertwining their fingers together.

He can’t help but take in a sharp breath. He hopes she doesn’t notice, and if she does, she doesn’t say anything. He settles into holding her hand in his, while playing with her fingers with his other hand, watching her as she puts her makeup on.

He can tell she’s trying to do most of it with one hand, and hides his smile when she struggles to open a tube of something that he thinks could be lipstick. She gets it open and slips her hand out of his again, and he doesn’t even have time to feel sad because she’s putting this black liquid on her eye and it takes almost every muscle in his body not to scream.

As if she noticed something was wrong, she looks over at him, his eyes wide in shock and fear, and laughs. “What?” She asks through giggles escaping her mouth. He almost smiles at how unbelievably adorable it is except he still freaked out that she's about to stab her eye with a black stick.

“What is that? And why are you stabbing your eye with it?” His questions flow at a mile a minute which only makes her giggle more, she can’t look at him without erupting into a fit of full blown laughter.

“It’s eyeliner, you dork. And it’s perfectly safe, see?” She focuses on the mirror and glides the eyeliner across her eyelid. She looks at him once she’s done to prove her point. He still has a wide-eyed look on his face, but he doesn’t ask any more questions, trusting her ‘process’.

Once she’s done with putting the line on her face ( eyeliner?), her hand falls back to his, and he continues to play with it, tracing patterns up and down her hand and even part of her arm. (When she shivers at his touch, he pretends not to notice.)

She finishes her makeup, and stands up, holding his hand still. “Okay, now you have to leave, I need to change.” She lets go of his hand and starts to pick up the paper they had scattered across her bed while songwriting.

His eyes glint mischievously and his mouth curls into his signature, ‘I know exactly what this is doing to you’ smile. “You know, I could always stay for this part t-”

“Out!” Her cheeks bloomed a violent shade of red as she cut him off, and he could tell she was fighting back a smile. He laughed and checked the time. 9:00.  
He met her intense gaze as her blush began to fade. “I’ll see you in 30, Jules.” He jumped up and immediately poofed back to the studio.

Falling onto the couch, he couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> the song mentioned in this chapter is "Best Years" by 5SOS.


End file.
